If You Let Me
by mona1214
Summary: Rachel and Puck share friends in common and every time they saw each other there were sparks but the circumstances were never right... Rachel had a boyfriend and Puck wasn't ready to settle down. They meet again six months later... what have they been up to? Is the time finally right for them? This story is AU. Rated M for language and sex reference.
1. Part I

**A/N : Hi guys! I bet some of you thought this new story alert was going to be the sequel of my first story The Heaven but sadly it's not. I have to be honest even though I had this sequel all figured out my muse left me after the first chapter and as a reader I know how frustrating uncompleted stories are so I won't post it.**

**I want to thank Mel and Carrie for their support and esp Carrie for being the best beta ever :***

**I own nothing!**

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Noah? What's up?" She answered confused. Why was he calling her? Could he not call one of the guys?

"Well I'm on the road now, I'll be here in less than an hour"

"Oh I-I will let the guys know that you called"

"Sweet, I hope I won't be too late for the pizza though..."

"Oh well, I guess I can try to do something about that,"

"I gotta go see you soon babe."

She still couldn't understand why he had called her and not one of the guys. She shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. They were indeed already putting the pizzas in the oven,

"Boys wait, Noah called he'll be here in an hour"

"I don't give a fuck about him Rach, he should have been here sooner, we are starving" she huffed at Finn's statement before turning to Sam. Unfortunately while his eyes showed her that he didn't agree with the other boy's words, he wasn't prepared to go against them.

"Yeah so which one do you want Ray?" Crossing her arms over her chest she stated,

"I don't want anything because I won't eat without him, it's not fair" she stormed out of the kitchen hearing Finn muttering a "whatever" while she went to lay down in one of the room.

xXx

Sounds of laughter woke her up. She rubbed her eyes. Damn she'd fallen asleep. Looking at the clock she realized that it'd been 2hours since Noah's call. She got up and followed the sounds leading to the living room. They were all gathering around the fireplace, San and Britt were talking softly whereas Sam and Matt seemed to be in an intense debate about some video games and of course there was Finn and Quinn making drinks unaware of how obvious they were. She guessed they had all arrived while she was resting. She spotted Noah on one of the couch and smiled shyly at him. Once he saw her, he stood and stopped in front of her.

"Hey" he breathed, he was wearing a grey shirt and black denim jeans, that fit him in all the right places. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she rose up on her toes to kiss his cheeks like any other formal kiss between their group. But as she leaned in to his second cheek, he seemed to have misunderstood just why her hand was on his shoulder, and used his hand on her waist to pull her closer to him. Stumbling against him, the kiss missed its intended target, so instead of kissing his second cheek, her lips actually touched behind his ear. She gasped and he squeezed her tighter. She stepped away awkwardly while he just smirked at her,

"So I heard you didn't eat?" She bit my bottom lip nervously,

"I'm sorry Noah they didn't want to wait for you,"

"It's ok babe, we're gonna eat together"

"We are?"

"Mmmh I'm taking you out", he took her hand and rubbed her thumbs with his,

"Oh that's huh nice of you" she looked down totally confused,

"So shall we?" she nodded and went to grab her coat and purse.

Sensing her hesitation, Sam answered for her,

"I put your coat in the spare bedroom Ray" she nodded at Sam and went to get it.

She stopped as soon as she stepped in, taking in the view of the room. The bed, the little desk next to it, the fireplace facing the bed, creating this amazing light in the room. Then it clicked. The video. The video he'd posted a month ago. The video where he'd played that Christmas song with his guitar. There was no way she would ever forget how his long fingers moved along the strings. Or the way he sat bare foot on his bed, while his pouty full lips showed his concentration. How she had wanted to trace them with her thumbs while watching him. How she had imagined him in this room enjoying this fire while chilling on his bed with his guitar. How many times she watched this video, imagining she'd join him and rest on her side looking at him play just for her, humming songs he loved. She sighed dreamily and blushed at how far her mind went by just stepping in here. She couldn't help it, when it comes to him, her heart beats faster and her mind goes everywhere.

She gasped and shut her eyes as she felt those same long fingers she had fantasized about on her so many times caressing her arms slowly…

A throat being cleared made her turn around abruptly. She found Noah against the door frame with her coat and other belongings in his arms. She did it again she was day-dreaming, this needed to stop before she embarrassed herself.

"Sam had put them in the office actually", he said nervously, her standing in this room seemed to make him uneasy. She looked behind her once again and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Oh right, thanks," grabbing them from him before rushing to the front door, therefore avoiding having to look at him for fear he'd see her flushed face.

The ride to the restaurant was made in an awkward silence. Rachel kept glancing out the window while Noah kept a tighten grip on the steering wheel , trying to start a conversation but repeatedly closing his mouth so often, he began to feel like a dumb ass.

Noah parked at the local pizzeria and they made their way inside. The waiter welcomed them, led them to their table, and then took their drink order before leaving them alone. Rachel kept staring at her menu, nervous as hell. She didn't know how to act around him, they had never been together without at least one other person from the group. The waiter came back before Puck could start a conversation. He took their order, a salad for Rachel and a pizza for Puck. Rachel seemed totally oblivious to the way the waiter was looking at her but Puck saw it all and it pissed him off, he just didn't know why though. So when the guy brought them their meal still smiling at her, he couldn't control himself anymore and he grabbed her hand on the table sending a death glare at the other guy. The waiter took the hint and went away.

"Noah what are you doing?" Rachel asked quietly pulling her hand away,

"I didn't like the way he looked at you," he shrugged before taking a sip of his water,

"Don't be silly he was just doing his job and being nice to get tips is not flirting" she dismissed him and started eating.

They ate in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Rachel kept taking glances at him from under her lashes. After another moment of silence, Puck rolled his eyes and broke the tension,

"You can ask me stuff, I don't bite ya know,"

"Really?" She asked skeptically a fork full of salad stopped half way to her mouth,

"Let's say I don't mind you asking then," he shrugged,

"Oh well then, where have you been since graduation?"

"I went away, I needed that ya know, I ended up working at some place all summer." She nodded letting him share what he wanted about the subject, not pushing him,

"I didn't feel like going to college, it wasn't for me ya know, so I looked up all my options..." she smiled at him encouragingly at him, showing him that she was really interested, because she was,

"I thought about the army first, it was the easiest", he shrugged and missed her whimpering sound at the thought of him getting hurt,"

"I was still enjoying myself at the garage so I decided to stay here," then he started talking about his job and she saw in his eyes that he was really enjoying it,

"So that's why you're staying at Sam's, because the shop is close by?" she asked checking his reaction, afraid of having pushed her luck too far,

"Yeah we talked a lot and he suggested that I crash at his place, he's my bro."

Even though she really wanted to, Rachel decided it was probably for the best if she didn't ask about the video. The last thing she wanted was to ask him something too personal and have him clam up on her, so she turned her attention back to her meal.

"So my turn right?" he chuckled and added, "what about you, whatcha been doing since graduation? She played with her glass, to avoid his eyes that she felt on her. Still not really sure about what she should say or not say, she took a deep breath,

"Well not much, college, side job," Rachel kept her answer simple.

"What about Finn, I was curious to not see him making a scene and keeping you under his watch at the house", he stared at her, gauging her reaction. She looked up at him and he managed to see the pain in her eyes before she could hide it,

"I thought you talked with Sam?" she asked,

"Finn had never been a main topic for us..."

"Well we broke up last summer, I couldn't compete anymore I guess..."

"Compete?" She kept looking anywhere but at him so he took her hand in his on the table, in an attempt to keep her talking. Clearing her throat again she looked up at him, her blank expression stunning him, in particular the emptiness of her eyes.

"With Quinn, her attributes, I-I couldn't fight against it anymore. She is pretty flawless in every way" she added, before trying to distract his attention away from her face with a sudden movement of her hand. It didn't work, Puck was still focused on her, his jaw clenched,

"Don't do that", he said through gritted teeth, "don't put yourself down like that." Her eyes snapped back to his in surprise first but then anger set in.

"I didn't say that so you'd pity me, I'm just telling you the facts," he snorted and shook his head,

"I'll tell you some facts. Finn is an ass, you're worth so much more than him Rae. You are an amazing woman, I just wish you could see that for yourself. Also you really need to stop comparing yourself to others," he squeezed her hand again,

"I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it babe. Fact" He grinned at her and she smiled back squeezing his hand as well.

Puck's phone buzzing on the table broke the spell. Rachel sat back on her seat as he answered,

"Sup? Yeah yeah we'll be there soon." He hung up, "it was Sam, they started the party and are wondering if we'd be home soon",

"Oh sure, I don't want you to miss the fun, we can go now." He raised an eyebrow at her,

"You in a rush, don't you want a dessert or something else?" she flushed,

"I'm not hungry anymore, thank you. And no rush at all, I just want you to have fun like I said."

He rolled his eyes and got up, "I thought by now you'd have realized that I didn't come back for them."

With that he left the table to get the check, leaving a quiet and very confused Rachel behind.

**A/N: It's gonna be a 4 or 5 parts kind of story so let me know what you think of it so far;)**


	2. Part II

**Hey guys I'm overwhelmed but the amount of followers this story got thanks a lot ! Wish ya all share your thoughts about it but it's ok.**

**Here's part 2 I think it'll be a 3 parts story after all and the 3d is almost done ;)**

**Thanks again to my girls Mel and Carrie for everything and esp Carrie for working her magic once again 3**

**And I own nothing now Enjoy!**

**Part II:**

The ride home was also made in silence, but this time it was Rachel who didn't know how to start the conversation after Noah's outburst at the restaurant. He was staring at the road, his long fingers taping along in time to the beat of the music playing softly on the radio. He didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of discussion between them.

His last remark had totally caught Rachel off guard, she kept replaying his words in her head, trying to understand their meaning. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but could it mean that he was interested in her after all these years? Could he care about her? Maybe he was just saying that because of her confessions earlier, to make her feel better, and yet she knew that no, Noah would never say something just for the sake of it, he always meant it.

She was still frowning and deep in thought when they made their way inside. She found her internal monologue interrupted suddenly when she felt his hot breath in her ear,

"Stop thinking too much, you've got smoke coming out your ears by now," her eyes snapped to his but she could only see amusement in them. She felt an arm around her waist as Noah's smile faded a little.

"Hey Puck, did my girl have a good time?" Sam asked appearing with a red solo cup in hand. Rachel shook her head while trying to regain control on herself and her jumbled thoughts.

"It was lovely, thank you Noah", she replied and with that she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently before joining Santana and Brittany in the main room.

This time, it was Puck who was left behind totally stunned with a chuckling Sam by his side.

"She gotcha dude, if you could see your face right now!"

"Yeah keep it up and your face is gonna meet my fist and you won't find it funny," he muttered making Sam gulp loudly.

They joined the others, Puck grabbing a bottle of beer, taking in his surroundings. Finn and Quinn were flirting and whispering in the dark side of the room, while Matt and Brittany were moving along in time to the music. His eyes searched for Rachel, to see how she was coping with the Fuinn show. She was doing shots with Santana, like a pro he thought. The way she licked the salt from the other girl's wrist made his pupils dilate at the brief glimpse of her tongue.

At some point he noticed that Rachel had a good buzz going on, San was whispering things to her and they kept giggling while taking glances at him. He smirked the first few times it happened, but then his curiosity got the better of him so he went to position himself behind Rachel, pulling her to him before whispering,

"Enjoying yourself?" He got a gasp in response just before Rachel spun around grinning at him.

"Hi Noah are you having fun?"

"You sure make the night interesting babe," he teased.

"Do you wanna take a shot with us Noah, it's really yummy?"

"Sure, sure." It was funny how a little alcohol could make her loosen up, he liked this carefree side of Rachel. Even if he knew they still have things to talk about, he wanted to enjoy as much time with her as possible before the inevitable conversation about the future took place.

He watched with great interest as she began, first reaching for the salt shaker before licking the inside of her wrist. He couldn't help but groan as he was once again allowed to see a flash of her tongue, though while she salted the area he beat her to the next step by grabbing her wrist before slowly bringing it to his own lips. He licked the salt free from her skin. Her eyes went wide and he smirked before drinking the shot.

Her heart was pounding and she shivered at the thought of what else his tongue could do. She watched him lick his lips, still staring at her, then he took her hand and kissed her wrist before making his way to her neck. At the touch of his tongue on her sensitive skin, Rachel couldn't help but release a moan, especially as he then sucked at her pulse point.

"Rachel?" She heard her name called as if from a distance. "Rachel!" This time the voice was louder.

She looked around and realized that Santana and Puck were watching her with a weird look on their faces. Her chest rose and fell so quickly that she felt totally breathless.

"Where did you go chica?"

San laughed then pulled her to the center of the room to dance. She managed to take her shot and to glance up at Puck, he was still frowning at her, his head hanging to one side.

What was that all about? One minute he was teasing her with the shot and the next she'd zoned out from the touch of his lips, her breathing going all kinds of funny. She'd had that same faraway look when he found her in his room earlier. He needed to get her to talk to him, about his restaurant outburst and her behavior during the party, cos he wasn't dumb. He'd seen the glances she made at Fuinn, with pain in her eyes. He also knew she wasn't longing for Finn or what they had. No, she was still convinced that she wasn't enough, wasn't worthy. That in the long run she wouldn't be chosen. She probably thought that at the end of tonight she would be leaving on her own, but she was wrong. Tonight he wouldn't let her go, he'd already wasted too much time.

Puck knew tonight was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it, not when she had started to open up to him, had finally begun to respond to him. He felt like her walls were crumbling down slowly.

Walking up behind her, Puck reached out, placed his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her back against him. She stiffened at first before relaxing, seemingly recognizing who it was without looking. His lips lowered to her shoulder before sliding up to her ear, she felt so good against him.

"Do you know how fucking crazy you make me?" He whispered in her ear, loving the feeling of her body against his. He had tried to focus on just talking to her tonight but his control had limits and she was too beautiful and addictive to resist anymore.

"Noah," she whimpered softly, her head falling back against his chest, her arms reaching back against his neck.

"We are gonna have to leave soon Rae... before I do something I'm gonna regret... I can't handle much more," he said burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

"What? Is somebody bothering you Noah?" she asked and he loved the concern he could hear in her voice.

"No nothing like that, it's just that people always seem to want something that doesn't belong to them. And…in this case...it belongs to me" he growled wrapping his arms around her waist possessively and pulling her tighter against him. Lowering his head back to her neck, he placed a soft kiss there.

"Do you understand what I'm saying" he questioned. She shook her head and Puck laughed darkly. He could still feel the glare coming from Finn. Why this guy still felt like Rachel belonged to him or that he had a right to say anything about with who she could be was beyond him.

"Stay the night with me Rae" he whispered in her ear. "You can tell the girls you're staying at Sam's, he will cover for you," he continued, hoping she would agree.

Still feeling the effects of the alcohol coupled with the impact of feeling Puck's body against hers, Rachel found herself nodding in agreement. Reluctantly Puck released her and went to sit on the couch, acting casual about it so as to avoid bringing attention to them and letting Rachel make her final decision.

Rachel made her way towards the girls and told them that she would be staying at Sam's for the night that way the girls could have the apartment to themselves. Santana frowned a little at first but agreed at the mention of some alone time with Brit. As she reached Sam, Finn intercepted her and pulled her into the kitchen. She instantly pulled her arm out of his grip.

"What the hell Finn?" Rachel asked, furious at how he was acting.

"I should be the one asking you that. What were you doing with Puck all night, I thought we had discussed this," he replied, lying against the counter with his arms crossed on his chest. She looked at him stunned, was he for real?

"You can't be serious, we broke up Finn, you made sure of it. You have no right to tell me what to do anymore."

"I know we did it's just that," he ran his hand in his hair, "I don't want you with him, he is just a douche."

"You don't have a say in these things anymore. This is my life, my choice to make." Rachel was just about to leave the room when a sudden thought hit her. Turning around she pointed her finger at him.

"That's not the real reason right? Noah being a "douche" has nothing to do with it, why don't you tell me the truth huh?"

Sensing a change in Finn's attitude, feeling his anger kick in ,Rachel took a step back,

"Fine! Maybe I just don't want him to have my sloppy seconds." Gasping out loud before her hand covered her mouth Rachel stood frozen. She should have known that the real issue had to do with sex, but she wouldn't have guessed how little Finn thought of her.

"Ray? What's going in on here?" She let out a long breath grateful for Sam's arrival. Resting her head on his chest to block her view of Finn, she tried to ignore the way her ex- boyfriend's words kept replaying in her head. Sam pulled her to him, glaring at Finn,

"Man my tolerance has its limits. I was ok with you and Quinn coming here since it's a group party but upsetting my girl is a "no go". I won't make a scene since it's late but stay away from her from now on".

Finn shook his head in annoyance, replied with _a whatever_ and muttered _I see she is already an easy fuck_ before leaving the room.

Sam tensed and went for him but Rachel grabbed a hold of his shirt to keep him with her.

"Don't Sammy, he is not worth it, trust me."

He rubbed his hands along her sides,

"You gonna be ok Ray? You can crash here tonight, I don't want you leaving upset."

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing when he came up, you sure you don't mind?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course not Sweetie, come on let's call it a night, I'll show you the room and give you something to sleep in."

She nodded suddenly tired after the eventful night.

Sam guided her to the guestroom, Rachel frowned recognizing the room she had been in earlier.

"Samuel isn't it-?"

"It is, but I'm sure _he_ doesn't mind, I'll let you get some rest now." Sam smiled, kissed her forehead then winked at her before leaving the room. Too tired to second guess anything, she couldn't resist opening one of his drawers so she could change into one of his shirt. She slid under the covers breathing in his scent as she pulled the pillow closer to her and let sleep took over her.


	3. Part III

**Hey guys :) This is it the last part is up!**

**As always I want to thank Carrie for being an awesome beta and friend to me 3 **

**I still own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Part III:**

After the party has died down, Puck went to his room. He was still trying to cool off after Sam told him about the Finn incident, he wondered how upset Rachel would be and what he really told her, one day this guy will meet his fist I had been patient enough…

He knew Rachel was already there, Sam confirmed it to him, but the view he got was breathtaking and still unreal to him. She was laying in his bed, wearing one of his shirt, her hair on his pillow, like she belonged there, well she did. He sat at the end of the bed, watching her chest rise and fall, he looked like a creepy stalker but he couldn't care less, the girl he loved was in his room, in his bed and hopefully he was in her heart. Well if she let him in...

Feeling the urge to write he grabbed his guitar and a notepad, pulling down on paper his thoughts.

Rachel woke up slowly, even if she knew she didn't sleep for long, she felt rested, serene in his bed. She turned her head at the sound of cords being played and papers being crumpled. She had to be dreaming again. Noah was sitting crossed legs at the end of the bed, guitar on his lap, a notepad in front of him and a pencil behind his ear. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he was trying to sort out sounds out of his guitar.

It was a sight similar to the video she liked to watch, the one she dreamt about every night, the one she wished she was part of. She was witnessing it firsthand now. He didn't seem to have noticed that she was awake and watching him at all.

"Play it for me?" she asked softly her arms around her knees, her chin on top of them. Puck jumped almost dropping his guitar in the process. She giggled at his reaction, he rubbed his hand behind his neck,

"I-I'm not sure it's quite ready,"

"I don't care Noah, I want to hear what you got so far," she smiled at him genuinely.

Seeing the real interest in her eyes, he complied. Too nervous to look at her at first, he focused on the chords he played before adding his voice,

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

After the first notes, Rachel had already tears in her eyes, the fact that she was living this, now, with him made her emotional. It wasn't just that, the intensity of the melody and his voice was beautiful too.

Puck wanted to make sure she got the meaning of the lyrics so when he hit the chorus, he locked eyes with her,

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

She smiled softly at him, he was telling her everything through this song, she knew speeches weren't his thing but he got a way with words, he was truly amazing.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Is brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

They stared at each other for a while not saying anything, letting the words sank in. He put his guitar against the wall and took her hands in his,

"Rae I-I hope you got all I was saying in the song, I'm not good when it comes to feelings and stuff so..." he looked down suddenly insecure of what she would think.

Even though she was with him right now, he might have pulled her too far too soon...

She put her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch,

"It was beautiful Noah, you got a way with words" she shook her head smiling at her lack of words to express herself,

"What I heard, it's what I dreamed about for years from you, especially when Finn was pulling away from m-me. I never thought of you as a rebound, you opened my eyes about what the kind of life I could have and I wanted you to give it to me, I realized what was missing in my life all this time."

She poured her heart to him because after all he just did the same. He nodded understanding where she was coming from,

"I know babe, I saw it but I wasn't ready for that, for you. I am now, you made me want and see things I never thought I would want or need ever and I want them now, with you."

Rachel looked away a little insecure, he looked at her and frowned,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know it's silly really,"

"Tell me"

"I-I just feel shy suddenly", she blushed and bit her bottom lip,

"Don't, it's me babe."

He caressed her cheek and brushed his lips with hers, she kissed him back pushing him toward her with her hands behind his neck. He fall above her, his weight on his elbows to not crush her.

"It's you and me here babe, just the two of us," he whispered hotly in her ear. His kisses became more urgent, he trailed some open mouthed kisses on her neck,

"Rae damn you're so soft,"

"Noah" she whimpered, he was driving her insane, she felt like she would combust.

He dropped his head in the crook of her shoulder mumbling,

"Maybe we shouldn't" before pulling away.

She couldn't prevent it, a tear made its way down her cheek at his rejection.

"No don't cry Rae" kissing her tears away,

"Why?" she whispered,

"I-I just don't want to rush things, I respect you too much for that, you deserve the best Rae and it's not that,"

"But Noah I was right there with you, I wanted you to,"

he passed his hand over his short hair,

"God I'm horrible person, I didn't even take you on a date yet and I-" he shook his head disgusted with himself,

"Noah!" she said louder, he snapped his eyes to hers,

"Did you no hear what I just say," she said softly,

"For me tonight was like a date and time doesn't definite a relationship, it's us,"

with less confidence she added,

"So will you come back and hold me close again now please?"

Puck looks at her in awe, groaned at the bed eyes she was giving him and jumped on her. His mouth once again attached to her neck she hold him tight giggling at his silliness. The giggling stopped as soon as his hand started rubbing her sides under her shirt, feeling his long warm hands on her was amazing.

"Noah" she breathed he took her breast in his hand, massaging it still attacking her neck she was panting now he felt so good. Her hands travelled under his shirt too. She could feel the muscles tense under her touch. She delicately scraped her fingers nails down Puck's sides and watched as his abs constricted at the tickling. He squeezed his eyes shut even harder as she did so. His hand left breast to rest on her stomach sending chills up her spine.

"Babe I'm gonna make you feel good"

He took her mouth with his, parting it slowly with his tongue to taste her. She opened her legs further and squeezed his ass, grinding against him. He escaped a growl,

"Fuck Rae that feels good."

When they started undressing each other, neither of them complained nor stop the other.

Later as they laid in each other arms, Rachel's head on Noah's chest tracing patterns on his chest, he took the courage to ask her one last question,

"So would you let me?"

Rachel looked up at him and smiled softly,

"Yes Noah I'm ready now."

**A/N : I was some good news the other story I've been working one is almost wrapped up so I'll be able to post the first part very soon :))**


End file.
